Fallout beating sun
by xmhydrabeast
Summary: This is an introduction to the story of Aaron and Keller


**Prologue**

 **This is the Story of a boy and a Courier its a story passed down through the generations of how two strangers became the best of friends in a world beset on all sides by those willing them harm**

 **Chapter One**

 _As the Courier walks through the archway of the new California eastern Oregon border he thinks to himself "shouldn't there be much more men guarding the border what is stopping a legion expedition from walking right on through the whole outpost, might be undermanned they should be getting more men since they just won the battle for Hoover and are sending forces into Arizona to push the legion into the Luddites territory forcing the legion to either surrender or get massacred on both sides,yet again I don't think the legion would fight against the Luddites they are more likely to ally up in that case the NCR would have to send an envoy to the Midwestern Brotherhood the Paladin's there are relatively nice from my knowledge they fortified all of Indiana as well as providing security recreation and power to all their people unlike the NCR's tax's."As the Courier walks past a small house he hears a gun being unholstered and he dives for a nearby ruined corvega and he draws his Service rifle and looks over to the building "Come out with your hands up or I will start shooting."A few moments later a young boy comes out with a 10mm Pistol and he puts it on the ground "Kid you got anyone looking after you?" The young boy speaks very shakily "No, not anymore." The Courier Replies "Do you have a name?" The boy replies a bit more calmly "It's Keller" "okay Keller well night is breaking mind if I come in for the night?", The boy opens the door and brings the Courier inside "It's not much but its home".The Courier looks around and takes a walk around the lounge is a dimly lit room with a solid wooden door with some boarded up windows as well as a fire place with a roaring fire as well as a couch with a blanket on it and a old chair as well as a old radiation king radio that the boy seems to listen to at night "would you like some food from my pack Keller?" "Yeah that would be good" The Courier Opens his food pouch on his packet and pulls out some gecko meat as well as a can of pre war vegetables. "This should do I'll cook it over the fireplace, got any plates Keller" Keller passed two plates to the Courier he then dished out the food "you ever had a meal like this Keller?" "Not usually" replied the boy finishing his vegetables "So tell me about yourself Keller" "I could ask you the same question I don't know your name or what you really do, plus I don't have much of a life story" "well if you must know I'm usually referred to as Aaron I'm a courier I was born and raised in the city of new Maxon in the midwestern brotherhood's territory I'm running a delivery there so I'm killing two birds with one stone and am returning home" "whats the Midwestern brotherhood? and whats this town New Maxon I haven't heard of it" not surprising "new Maxon is a town in the dead center of Wyoming the state that is occupied by the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel theirs a giant border wall surrounding the entire state as well as Brotherhood guard's roaming the walls and towns it's a safe haven like the NCR but much more advanced despite the Midwestern Brotherhood's power they don't interfere with the other factions except with the Mojave chapter things went awry when a brotherhood bunker was discovered at hidden valley it was a major standoff the NCR set up camp at hidden valley but the Mojave chapter had a calling from God a message was sent on a sentry bot to New Maxon the message called for backup as a result when the NCR Spilled into the bunker from inside they would've heard loud jet engines and thousands of Brotherhood troopers unloading as well as supplies and cargo for the Mojave chapter what happened was the Shelby a pre war cargo plane turned mobile military base much bigger than any brotherhood airships all of the troopers were equip in the best power armour T-57C Airforce Power armour painted in the brotherhood fashion from what i heard they forced a surrender and gave the Mojave chapter and their supplies a lift towards a air base in northern Nevada, anyhow it's just a legend I don't think they are that advanced to have transport and the ability to mobilize an entire chapter as well as provide their needs on a few hours flight, anyhow I'm going to be getting some shut eye I've got lots of walking tomorrow"._

 _Note from the author_

 _Hey, guys, this is a repost of my old fallout story it was on an old fan fiction site that was shutting down and send emails so I collected my stories and will repost them here 1 per week I'll have it with the original name._


End file.
